The Remedy
by Nanaki BH
Summary: My first actual HP fic. Be gentle! Postwar another one of those angstridden stories about Draco’s icy heart melting. HarryxDraco!


Title: The Remedy

Author: Nanaki BH. You know you love me.

Rating: PG only because G sounds too nice.

Pairing: Draco Harry

Summary: Post-war; another one of those angst-ridden stories about Draco's icy heart melting.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated material belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 'The Remedy' belongs to Abandoned Pools.

Edited Note: DON'T TRY TO KILL ME FOR SPELLING. That doesn't help me at all. Now, on with the fic, you assholes.

Then you can be the remedy  
And I can be the enemy  
And he can go and live as nothing  
Then you can be the wanna be  
And I can be the remedy  
And he can go to hell for all I care

Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to make the pounding in his head disappear. It was unfortunately to no avail. He rested his head back against the green house door and sighed. He had been at the Herbology green house for almost an hour. They didn't have any classes today. Apparently it was some sort of holiday to celebrate the end of the war. It only took a year. The war seemed like a breeze for the likes of Harry Potter. It's quite unfortunate that the rest of the student body was unaware of his own bravery. He had taken upon himself a dirty deed. It was one of the most humiliating, and needless to say, painful tasks he had ever done. He had killed his own father. Lucius was drifting more and more away. After learning that his father was a Death-Eater he started to notice changes. His father was more violent than ever, lashing out at him at random. By the time the war came, his father was nothing like he had been. He was an entirely different person. All the abuse he had suffered and all the frustration and anguish from awaiting the war had only fueled the urge to kill his father. The war was only easier because one of the most powerful Death-Eaters had been taken out by Draco.  
  
Everyone at school knew his father was dead. They saw him receive owls from his concerned mother at dinner and they saw him sulk in the halls. It was not a good time to be Draco Malfoy. Even Harry was concerned. Draco did not accept any sort of kindness well. He shunned his own house mates, leaving them all to worry even more. It was not like him to be so quiet. No longer did he make cruel remarks about the Gryffindors. No longer did he show interest in poking fun at Harry Potter. In fact, when ever he saw Harry, he would try to get as far from him as he could. Sure, if you hate someone, you usually want to be away from them, but that was not the case for Draco. Everyone knew how Draco loved to hang around Harry and somehow try to diminish his pride and dignity. But as of late, he did no such thing.  
  
As of late, he felt something other than anger and resentment toward Harry. When he was young he was told by his father that he must hate him. He was told Harry was evil and that he would try to take over. He's still not sure exactly on what he would be taking over. In fact, he wondered why he even begun to hate him. He... really had no reason for such a feeling. But now, there was something else. And it disturbed him.  
  
He just wished the world would disappear for at least a few minutes and leave him be.  
  
The sound of the large gates being pushed aside made him sit up with a start. He wanted to call out on instinct, but he forced himself to wait and find out.  
  
He saw the smirking face of Harry Potter peak out from around a corner. "I had a feeling I'd find you here," he said, smirk still plastered on his smooth features.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you after me, Potter? Why won't you just sod off already?" He brought his knees up to his chest. "Why is everyone so damn concerned," he muttered to himself.  
  
Harry stood before him, the smirk now surprisingly absent from his lips. "Hey," he said, voice filled with that annoying sort of concern. "If you need anything..." He shuffled his feet. It felt odd getting offers of help from Potter. It was apparent that he felt equally awkward.  
  
"Just come sit down, you ass."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he blushed. "What?"  
  
Draco laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Potter? Did that surprise you?" He patted the ground next to him and small dusk clouds rose. "I don't bite, you know." It had been the first in a long time that he actually felt... happy. But he had to wonder in bemusement why he felt like this.  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to him, pulling his robe up a bit so he could sit comfortably. "You're really not such a bad guy. What's been bothering you?" His question caught Draco so off-guard that he sputtered for a brief moment.  
  
He regained his composure and then spoke, "Really, Harry, it is none of your concern. Why has everyone been after me like that?" He gave a half- hearted laugh, knowing he could not fool him. He placed his hands limply in his lap, staring at them with glassy eyes.  
  
"Draco," he tried, but nothing else came out. It was like he was left hanging in the air. "Draco, I really am worried. We have a week left until we leave Hogwarts forever. What, no master plan to kill me or at least torture me a bit?" His eyebrows were furrowed close and his nose scrunched up a bit. "Why are you not angry with me? Why nothing? Why?" He thought about it for a moment, but inside he already knew his answer. When he looked up again, he saw tears in Harry's eyes. "Why, Draco?" Harry whimpered. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "I don't like seeing you like this," he whispered.  
  
Draco's mouth opened slightly, his bottom lip quivering. "Harry..." He watched as Harry pulled up his legs like Draco had, but he wrapped his arms tightly around them and buried his face in his arms. He watched as his shoulders shook. He watched as that evil son of a bitch's heart broke. It was his fault. He gasped. "Shit, Harry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder. Surprisingly, Harry put his arms around Draco's waist. "Harry," he whispered. He shook his head, not understanding how he got in this position. He felt a warm tear run down his cheek without actually... noticing. "Shh," he held him tighter, nuzzling his cheek into Harry's neck.  
  
Harry gasped a few times, getting back his bearing. "Draco. I..."  
  
"I know," Draco sighed. "You're at a loss for words. So am I. Just don't think. Damn, if anyone comes by and sees us, who knows what they'll think."  
  
"Draco," Harry mumbled again, "I love you."  
  
"Yes, yes, Potter. And then we'll – wait. What?" His eyes grew rounder. "You love me?" He looked down at Harry's sadly smiling face. He couldn't help smiling himself. He brushed his thumbs over the tears on his cheeks. "I love you too, you bastard." He chuckled. "I love you too."

Author's Notes: Ah, so how'd you like it? See, the only thing I don't like about writing Harry Potter fanfics is that you have to know almost everything. You have to know the names of spells, the entire vicinity of Hogwarts, you have to know everyone's name. You have to know a whole bunch of crap. That's why I've stayed away from these for a long time. But that's probably a good thing because I write so much better now. Anyway, if you liked it or what ever, just review. I love seeing those in my mail box! Oh, and just in case it actually sucked, I wrote this late at night; dunno if it's cohesive. XD  
  
[edit] By the way, thanks to the person whose only constructive criticism was to spell Lucius right. Lucias is a word, my spell check corrected it. Psh. The things that disturb people... Please, make criticism a bit more constructive. I can't help it if I have no beta.


End file.
